iBecome Obsessed
by LemonVron
Summary: Sam becomes obsessed with Teen Titans and  while on a walk  she freaks out because she thinks she 'saw' them. I'm not too good with Summaries and there really isn't a better one inside... So, I guess you go with whatcha got... eh?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. To clarify: I am obsessed with Teen Titans. My love for Seddie is still strong. I was fangirl thinking about how awesome it would be if Sam watched Teen Titans... and I got this as a result...**

**Love me, hate me, cover me in apple juice... whatever... :-)**

**This isn't quite done, and was meant to be a Oneshot, but I got lazy and wanted to post something for the new year... So here. Take it or leave it... but I still love you guyses! =3**

**Disclaimer: I own not Teen Titans or iCarly... but I do enjoy messing with their lives... ^_^  
**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"Caaaarrrly!" Sam shouted, banging on the Shay's apartment door. She waited a few seconds before having another go at it, "Carls! Carlotta! Carl-a-fornia Gurl!" She stopped again to see if she could hear any movement on the other side. Nothing.

Sam sighed and sat with her back against the door, "We're unforgettable... Daisy dukes, bikini's on top... sun-kissed skin, so hot we'll melt your Popsicle..."

"Sam?" The door to the apartment across from Carly's swung open. In the doorway stood a teenage boy in his footie pajamas and remote in hand.

"Oh... my..." Sam tried to contain her laughed as she stood up from the ground, "Dude, what's up with the..."

"My mom got them for me for Christmas." Freddie grumbled, gesturing for Sam to enter his place of dwelling.

Sam nodded and walked in. She threw her bag onto one of the chairs in his living room and let her body fall onto the couch. Freddie awkwardly sat next to her and all was silent for a few short minutes.

"Where's Carly?" Sam finally piped up after watching a little green kid turn into a T-Rex and back.

"In Yakima. They wanted to surprise their grandparents and drive-" Freddie was starting to explain the entire situation to Sam, but she showed little interest.

"Why didn't Carly text me?" Sam pulled her phone out of her pocket and waved it in front of Freddie's face. It suddenly vibrated and lit up. 'One New Text' was blinking on the screen.

"Oh..." Sam paused for a minute, then opened the text message, "That's what was vibrating on my butt all day..."

"Nice." Freddie let the corners of his lips curl up into a smile, looking intently at the TV screen.

While Sam texted back, her eyes wandered back to the TV screen from time to time. She couldn't help but wonder what on earth Freddie was watching. She shook the thought off and quickly placed her phone on the coffee table in the Benson's living room.

"What _was_ that?" Sam gestured to the credits rolling across the screen.

"Teen Titans." Freddie grinned broadly and let his eyes grow wide in seeing there was a marathon on, "I used to watch it all the time when I was eight."

"If you used to watch it, it must be lame." Sam rolled her eyes and was about to get up when Freddie grabbed her wrist.

"Come on!" Freddie pleaded more with his eyes than his voice, "Just give it a chance!"

Sam thought a moment. She looked at the TV, then Freddie, then the open spot on the couch. She repeated the cycle until she got tired of standing and the next episode started.

"Just ONE episode." Sam made her mind up, but was unaware what she had gotten herself into.

"_You... stayed? I thought you didn't like me." _The girl with violet hair was recently saved by the odd little green boy. Sam was somewhat confused, so she spoke up hesitantly.

"Who are they again? And what are they doing?" Sam whispered to Freddie, but Freddie put his finger to his lips in a request for quiet.

_"Thought you didn't like me." _The green boy just looked at the girl for a moment until they were interrupted. "_Yo! I like both of you! Now get your butts over here!_" A robotic person was trying to defeat a huge monster thing on his own and needed assistance. Freddie started to laugh and Sam just looked at him like he was insane. Which, at this point, he was. "Dude, will you just answer the question?" Sam threw her arms up into the air and let them drop back onto her legs.

"Uh..." Freddie was still smiling, but his laughter had died down, "The green one is Beast Boy, the girl is Raven, and the robot one is Cyborg. Now, they are all in Raven's mind because they found a portal that took them there. Well, Beast Boy did. Anyway, she has issues with her father and so her mind created this... for what, I'm still not sure. I'm not a super huge fan." "I'd hate to see all the super huge fans if you aren't one of them." Sam shook her head and leaned onto the back of the couch.

After the episode was over, Sam felt herself getting addicted as Freddie explained to her the concept and the relationships between characters. It slowly became easier to grasp and Sam ended up watching well over four in a row with Freddie. A long period of time later, Sam looked around and asked Freddie a question that was nagging on her all night.

"Yo, Freddifer." Sam rubbed her eyes and pushed him with her foot, "Where's your mom?"

Freddie laughed and put his head in his hands, "Lewbert took her on a 'forgiveness' date. She said she would be back at..." Freddie looked at the clock and froze. He shot a look towards Sam and yelled at her in a whisper.

"You have to go... now!" Freddie grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"But Rokum was just about to fall to his doom! I mean, after they all ganged up on him.. it was just..." Sam was starting to freak out. Not knowing how something ended was not good for her.

"You can look it up later, you have to go!" Freddie started pulling Sam in the direction of his apartment door, but she kept resisting.

A good ten minutes had passed when Freddie finally gave up. But he had to put Sam somewhere that she wouldn't be found when his mom got home and where she would be able to finish watching the episode.

"Stay here." Freddie pushed Sam into his room and flung the remote at her.

Sam grabbed the remote in mid-air and jumped onto the teenage boy's bed, turning his TV on and changing it to 'Teen Titans'.

Before she could get a feel for the show again, she remembered that she left her phone on the coffee table in the living room. She inched her way to the bedroom door and turned the knob slowly. Seeing no one was on the other side, she zipped into the living room and searched for her phone. It was somewhat difficult since it was almost pitch dark in there, but she found it nonetheless.

She carefully made her way back to the bedroom door, but heard voices.

"Oh.. hi... mom," Sam heard Freddie bump into something causing something else to crash.

Sam rolled her eyes and ran to the Benson's apartment door. Once in the hallway, she searched her pocket for a bobby pin. When her search succeeded, Sam picked the Shay's lock and made her way inside like she lived there.

She plopped on the couch and tuned into her show just in time to see the end.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"Sam!" Freddie growled, pounding on the Shay's apartment door. She was his first thought when he woke up that morning. In a bad way. His mom was yelling at him for eating all of the leftover Christmas ham and how, if it wasn't cooked properly, it could cause skin disease.

"Fredamame!" Sam threw the door open, which made Freddie jump slightly, "What's shakin' ma brotha?"

"Don't do that." Freddie looked blankly at his blond friend.

"Ha," Sam pretended to slip and fall backwards, "Whoops! I already did! And how did you know I was over here?"

"Where else would you go to smuggle ham?" Freddie muttered in yet another tired tone.

"Not too bad of a puzzle brain you got there, Freddork!" Sam giggled and let her head fall onto her right shoulder.

Freddie's face softened from his state of anger and stared at Sam for a moment or two, "Are... are you okay?"

Sam smiled, giggled, laughed, went into hysterics, then finally started crying. By the time her tearful sobbing had come, the two were on the Shay's couch.

"I got no sleep, NO SLEEP!" Sam cried into her hands and mumbled almost everything, "I was up all night watching Teen Titans! The show is so dang addictive! I'm sooo tiiired!"

Freddie was uncomfortable since he rarely 'comforted' Sam. He did the only thing that seemed somewhat appropriate.

"Uh.." Freddie suddenly got nervous, but decided upon it once Sam had rested her head on his shoulder, "Do you want to go on a walk with me? I mean, my mom is already making me go get some more ham."

Sam sniffed and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Does that mean I can have some ham, too?"

Freddie suppressed a laugh and got up from his seat, "I guess so."

The day was overcast and it felt like it was going to rain any minute. Typical Seattle. The day before, Sam hadn't thought of wearing a sweater, so she ended up wearing Freddie's. Their walk was quiet mostly. But things soon became different.

"How far away is this place?" Sam shivered and tried to keep her heavy eyelids open.

"A couple more blocks, don't worry." Freddie shrugged, then stopped by a boy with spiky black hair.

Sam's eyes widened, but she remained silent while the boy spoke, "Excuse me, the Seattle Aquarium is on this street, right?"

"No, Alaskan Way... it's there." Freddie stuttered, then rubbed his eyes. Was it... naw... but it sure did look like...

"ROBIN?" Sam screeched out of pure fangirlness. She even completed it, by grabbing onto Freddie and jumping up and down. Sam looked behind a shocked Robin and screamed again, "BEAST BOY! Starfire, Raven, Cyborg!"

All five teenagers looked a little bit uncomfortable, but they still nodded. They didn't stick around long even though Beast Boy was more than willing to. Sam was going to chase after them and ask them questions and hug them, but she was in a state of joy and shock.

"Sam?" Freddie tried to snap the blond girl out of her trance, "Look, I doubt they are who you think they are."

Sam immediately turned to Freddie, grabbing him by the collar, "We have to follow them."

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Oh, hello. I'm tired. It's 1:06 AM... I have to get up at 8:00 this morning... I'm a genius... XP**

**I doubt this will become a more than 2 Chapter thing. Mostly because I have cool ideas that just don't go as planned. **

**(By the way, when I was explaining the show, it was from Sam's POV. I could explain it waaay better than that... :D)**

**And which of you could forget? You all know how much flames buuuurrrn... I suggest there be none... If you get my drift... :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2! Lol. Beware of O.O.C... I haven't watched Teen Titans or iCarly in awhile. And I was slightly sick when writing this. I hope you enjoy this part. I had some fun writing it. Heh... Good times... good times...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you will ever read from me... except anything I say is mine... but this ISN'T it...  
**

* * *

"Sam," Freddie pushed the blond away and crossed his arms, "They aren't real! Even if those kids were them, why weren't they in uniform?"

"They probably were on a secret mission or something..." Sam froze and looked slowly at Freddie, "and if they were on a secret mission I blew their cover! Come ON we have to follow them! Just to apologize!"

Freddie glared at Sam, who returned the glare with an even more powerful force. The teenage boy bluntly stated, "No. No matter how much you hurt me, we are not following a bunch of strangers!"

"Do you like waffles?" Sam blurted out, but she was still fuming.

"What?" A confused Freddie carefully unfolded his arms and waited for Sam to repeat the question. She didn't though, so he answered her, "Yeah... yeah, I like waffles."

Sam smiled slightly, realizing she was going on a tangent, but her plan still might work, "Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah, I like... pancakes..." Freddie didn't understand where this conversation was going, but he just went along with it.

"Do you like French Toast?" Sam pointed her finger at him, suppressing a laugh. She really

was tired!

"Yeah, I like French Toast!" Freddie was starting to get hungry, so he announced that fact a little over-eagerly.

"Well then let's follow them!" Sam grabbed Freddie's arm and took off running in the direction the Teen Titans went.

"Wait," Freddie tried to pull his arm out of Sam's grip, but couldn't, "What does this have to do with waffles, pancakes, and French Toast?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Sam went into hysterics ans she dragged her confused friend along with her, "But where did you say the aquarium was?"

"It's on Alaskan Way," Freddie shrugged and pointed his free hand in the direction they were currently going.

"Good!" Sam slyly chuckled to herself as they made their way to their destination.

* * *

The team was quiet for awhile until Beast Boy spoke up and broke the silence, "So... why are we here again?"

"We have to meet up with Aqualad." Robin replied, somewhat coldly, "He didn't say what it was about."

The silence crept back in as the teens continued to walk towards a large building with a sign that read, 'SEATTLE AQUARIUM-CHILDREN UNDER 2 MONTHS OF AGE GET IN FREE'.

"How generous." Raven mumbled to herself as they approached the facility.

Inside, the building was painted with life-like (and sized) replicas of sea creatures. There was a large desk with a man standing behind it, grinning broadly.

"Well, howdy, youngsters!" The man laughed in an irritatingly high-pitched voice, "We don't see kids your age here much anymore."

"I wonder why." Robin grumbled to himself more than anyone else. He stepped forward and spoke a bit louder to be heard over the noise, "We're looking for-"

Robin was cut off by someone grabbing his wrist and dragging him across the room. He tried to look at his captor, but all he saw was a massive wave of blond curls. When he returned his sight back to his team mates, he saw a boy just talking to them.

When finally released, an energetic girl looked at him excitedly but at the same time apologetically, "HEY! Uh... um... remember me?"

"You... followed us here?" Robin rubbed his wrist and backed away from the girl, little steps at a time.

"Well, we kind ran," Sam thought for a moment, but pushed it away and completed her original thought, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for giving away your identity. I know you're on a mission... so... yeah..."

"You know what our mission is about? How?" Robin was continuing to back away, but the girl kept inching forward as well.

"It was a guess... I just assumed..." Sam shrugged and stuck her hand out for Robin to shake, "I'm Sam, by the way. Over there is my... friend, Freddie."

"Uh, okay. Nice you meet you. Me and... my team have to get going though." Robin shook her hand, spun on his heels and ran back to his team mates.

"Sam!" Freddie waved his friend over to where he was standing, "LOOK! Real starbolts!"

Starfire was giving them a small sample of her powers, a crowd being attracted to the feat, while Robin whispered at her furiously, "STAR! We're supposed to be undercover!"

Sam ran up to them and watched Starfire gracefully return to the ground. The crowd dispersed after a moment when a loud crash was heard somewhere deeper into the building. Screams from bystanders were heard and people could be seen running crazily out of the Sting Ray section of the aquarium.

"Titans, GO!" Robin ordered, running to the spot of commotion.

Sam and Freddie stayed at the spot they were in, watching chaos break loose, "What do you think... happened?"

"Sam, wake up," Carly's voice came out of Freddie's body, which was staring intensely at her.

"That's... not... weird," Sam mumbled, trying to back away, but finding her feet wouldn't budge.

"Seriously, Sam!" Carly's voice complained again, "Get up!"

Sam's eyes flew open and she looked around. Carly was shaking her awake, and the TV was still blaring. She frowned, looking at her brunette buddy, "It was a dream. DANG IT!"

"Why? What was it about?" Carly got up off the couch and walked over to a suitcase, attempting to drag it to the kitchen.

"You know the show-" Sam felt a question digging at her, "Uh... Weren't you driving up to your grandparents' place?"

"Yeah, but we had a delay. Spencer forgot his-" Carly was interrupted by her big brother running into the room, a rather large fork in his hands.

"DON'T TELL HER!" Spencer poked his head out of his room, looking a bit crazy and tired, most likely because the trip turned out to be a dud.

"Uh... Well, it's not important. What was your dream about?" Carly unzipped the suitcase and Sam sat at the counter.

"You know that show, 'Teen Titans'?" Sam carefully questioned her friend, not even offering to help unpack.

"Ha. Yeah," Carly rolled her eyes and pulled a large bowl from out of the suitcase, "That lame show that Freddie used to watch all the time."

"IT'S NOT LAME!" Sam blurted out, but then composed herself, "Uh.. I mean... BB is... cute..."

"Uh-huh... okay," Carly furrowed her eyebrows in question, "But Trigon kinda creeped me out, so I say no thanks to the show."

"Raven's father, right?" Sam nodded to herself, "But he just comes from another dimension..."

Carly looked at Sam unbelievingly, "Uh.. are you sure? I got a different impression of the guy."

Sam was about to respond when Carly blocked it and spoke again, "Forget it, uh, go on about your dream."

"Well, Freddie and I were going on a walk-" Sam started again but realized how... wrong and weird that sounded, "No... it wasn't Freddie... it was... uh"

"It doesn't matter who it was, just tell me what your dream was about!" Carly coldly scolded her friend, taking a multi-colored dish out of the suitcase.

"Carls, what's wrong?" Sam got up from her seat and transferred to another chair, closer to where Carly was bending over the suitcase.

"Nothing..." Carly paused to take out a spatula and three knives, "Nothing. I'm fine. Go on."

"Oookay," Sam raised one eyebrow and continued, "Well, we were walking and Robin walks up to us and asks us for directions to an aquarium... I think... anyway, I freak out and they kinda run to their destination. I drag the person I was walking with, with me to chase after the Teen Titans and then when we do see them, I apologize for giving away their identities. They were on an undercover mission or something. After that it gets kinda fuzzy... I don't remember the rest."

"Interesting," Carly looked stressed as she zipped the suitcase back up and leaned it against the table, "And why were you sleeping on my couch?"

"Didn't wanna go back home," Sam shrugged and got up from her chair, "You wanna go with me to get some ham?"

"We have ham," Carly pointed to her fridge, then glancing at her friend who was smiling playfully.

"Well, I kinda... ate it all..." Sam kept nodding and smiling, though Carly wasn't as happy as she normally was.

"Sam!" Carly moaned and stomped off into the next room.

"Oh, come on!" Sam trudged after her friend, opening the front door of the apartment, "A walk will do you good."

Carly glared for a moment longer, then gave in, "Fine. I'll go."

* * *

After a few minutes in the cool breeze, Carly was back to her old self.

"Nasty! That should be illegal!" Carly shuttered at the thought, "And PENGUINS of all animals!"

"I KNOW!" Sam laughed, shivering slightly under her sweater, "I think is _is _illegal!"

"You know what would be worse?" Carly stifled a laugh whilst Sam shook her head no, "If they used CAMELS!"

The two friends burst into uncontrollable laughter, hanging onto each other so neither party would fall to the ground. Just as Carly looked up she was two teens pass them. And they looked... familiar. She smirked and decided she'd mess with her buddy.

Carly stopped suddenly with an expression of giggles mixed with fake shock, "Look, Sam! Doesn't that look like Robin and Raven?"

Sam's eyes widened, but then her happiness dropped to a smirk, "Why would Raven be walking with Robin?"

Carly blinked, "Uh, they're in love. Duh."

Sam just shook her head, "That would defy the Robin and Starfire relationship."

"Everyone knows they're just going to break up anyway!" Carly defended her shipping as best she could.

"Well, what about Beast Boy and Raven?" Sam threw out one of her favorite shippings.

"What _about_ BB and Raven? What **about **BB and Terra?" Carly was getting defensive which made Sam retaliate.

"Terra is 'pffffvvvt' outta here! She turned to stone and even when she turned back, she didn't want to be a part of the Titans!" Sam started walking towards the two teens that were already a ways away, "And I'll prove that it's Starfire!"

Carly giggled to herself, knowing that it was neither Starfire nor Raven. She just stood there and watched Sam grab the girl's hood and throw it down. There stood a girl that looked just like Starfire, but didn't. If that makes sense.

"Starfire?" Sam asked, excitedly. The girl simply stood there with an inquisitive look on her face, but the boy spoke first, "She's deaf."

"Why do you have a mask on... Robin?" Sam slyly smiled to herself, glancing back at Carly occasionally.

"We have to go," 'Robin' took 'Starfire's' arm and turned to walk away, but then turned back to Sam, "My name is Dick, by the way."

Sam begrudgingly walked back over to Carly, but her face was filled with laughter, "He said his name was Dick. THAT'S SUCH A STUPID NAME!"

Sam was 'dying' with laughter until she came to a realization, "If Robin and Starfire were walking here, that means the other Titans are here, too!"

Carly laughed to herself and spotted someone bearing Raven's appearance, "RAVEN!", she called to that person. As she did so, a street lamp was surrounded by black energy and exploded.

"Uh..." The girl turned towards Carly and Sam, "No, I'm Rachel. Maybe I just look like the girl you're looking for."

'Rachel' kept on walking, but not far behind her was two boys. Both had hoods on, covering their faces.

"I wouldn't chance it..." Carly murmured to Sam, but they psychotic blond was already walking over to the boys.

"Are you by any chance Cyborg and Beast Boy?" Sam tugged at the shorter one's sweater.

The tall one turned around and replied, "I'm Victor and this is Garfield."

"Garfield..." Sam thought for a minute, "As in 'Homecoming part 2?" She pulled the hood off of the shorter boy to reveal green skin and hair.

"Uh..." Beast Boy muttered trying to think up a solution to cover up his different skin color, "I ate to much broccoli?"

Sam smiled and gave Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek, "It's ok, I'll keep your secret." She trotted off, back to Carly who was shocked.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Carly took Sam by the shoulders, "That WAS BB... and you KISSED him?"

"I told you he was cute," Sam laughed and gestured for Carly to keep moving, "C'mon, lets go get some MEAT!"

"But... uh..." Carly was dumbfounded and kept looking back at the teens that were walking farther and farther into the distance.

* * *

**Yeah, I dunno how to make a good ending. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. (I just MIGHT re-do the ending)**

**I like helpful criticism, but no flames. They buuuuurn! XP**


End file.
